


The Fight Never Ends

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, M/M, TS Secret Santa 2016, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: In honor of Human Rights Day, December 10.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days for prompt: "Human Rights Day". Warning for references to violence.

  
_"There is still no sign of the legal team that disappeared ten days ago. The group of six lawyers and seven judges was on its way to Nairobi to conduct a series of trials. The U.N., alleging human rights abuses in South Sudan, Sudan and Ethiopia, hoped the trials would finally provide justice for countless victims. Considering the atrocities that are expected to be exposed, the worst fate for the team is feared. This is Peter Hoffman, reporting from Nairobi."_

Daryl Banks opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. Everything hurt and he couldn't suppress a groan. Almost immediately a face appeared above him, and he realized he was laying on a cot and no longer shackled to a wall. His numerous wounds had been dressed and he was in clean clothes. The man staring at him seemed vaguely familiar--middle-aged with short, curly, salt-and-pepper hair. It was the eyes that finally allowed Daryl to recognize someone he hadn't seen in more than a decade. "Blair?" His voice was as cracked and dry as his throat.  
  
Blair Sandburg smiled gently. "Take it easy, Daryl. You've been through a lot, and it's not over yet." Blair helped Daryl sit up and brought a bottle of water to his lips. He drank gratefully.  
   
Daryl had a dozen questions he didn't have the energy to ask. Fortunately, Blair seemed to be clairvoyant. "Where..."  
  
"We're about two miles from where you were held. The U.N. set up this camp and their doctor is tending the others. He'll be here soon, but I'm going to give you some pain meds now. We'll be moving you out soon, but we have to make the area safe first."  Daryl watched Blair prepare a syringe.  
  
"Who..."  
  
"We're not sure yet who took you. We'll know more once we get a chance to interrogate them. In the meantime, your team is safe, although some are in rough shape. It looks like everyone will survive."  Blair injected the medication in the IV bag port while he continued to provide answers.  
  
"How..."  
  
"Jim was able to lead a search team to find you. You dad got in touch with us in Peru. He wasn't able to join us--his old leg wound prevented it--but he knows you're okay and he's waiting in the nearest town. Your mom's in Nairobi."  
  
"When..."  
  
We expect to get you to Nairobi by the 15th. Sorry we won't make it on Human Rights Day, as you planned."  
  
As the medication kicked in, Daryl felt himself relaxing. He took a tentative breath. "Thank you, Blair. Without you and Jim I don't think we would have made it out alive. I didn't even know that you knew where I was and what I was doing."  
  
Blair grinned. "Are you kidding? We're on the other side of the world, not on Mars. We're so proud of you, of what you've chosen to do with your life." Blair's smile faltered and he looked squarely in Daryl's eyes, one warrior to another. "I'm just sorry that it's still so necessary. I'd hoped the world would be a better place by the time you grew up.  
  
"Now, while we've got some time, why don't you tell me about that wife and daughter of yours, eh? And I'll catch you up on what we've been doing since I last saw you."  
  
Feeling the weight of the past ten days lift off his chest, Daryl started the process of reconnecting with a dear friend.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ainm, Secret Santa mod, for providing the 2016 Human Rights icon.


End file.
